Simon Lethaby/Bordacris
|organization = Avengers, Five Gifted |health = 4 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 3 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 2 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = Back in Afganistan, Simon was a simple soldier, in one of the battles, he found a pair of gauntlets, so he put them in his hands, winning weather and mystical powers, so he decided to use talents for good, and joined to the Avengers |gender = (Male) |metal = (no) }} |name1b = Fire Vortex |stamina1b = 10% |target1b = All Enemies |hits1b = 4 |hitcrit1b = 92% / 32% |cooldown1b = n/a |type1b = Ranged, Fire, Magic |effects1b = |name1c = Toxic Cloud |stamina1c = 15% |target1c = One Enemy |hits1c = 1 |hitcrit1c = 82% / 12% |type1c = Ranged, Poison, Magic |effects1c = |name1d = Blood Rain |stamina1d = 22% |target1d = All Enemies |hits1d = 2 |hitcrit1d = 92% / 15% |cooldown1d = 3 Rounds |type1d = Slashing, Magic |effects1d = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 3 |name2a = What i learned in the army |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |cooldown2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Gunshots |stamina2b = 12% |target2b = One Enemy |hits2b = 3 |hitcrit2b = 82% / 22% |cooldown2b = n/a |type2b = Ranged, Gun |effects2b = |name2c = Radioactive Shot |stamina2c = 15% |target2c = One Enemy |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 90% / 10% |cooldown2c = n/a |type2c = Ranged, Gun, Radiation, Electric |effects2c = |name2d = Fallin' Rocks |stamina2d = 22% |target2d = All Enemies |hits2d = 1 |hitcrit2d = 95% / 20% |cooldown2d = 2 Rounds |type2d = Ranged |effects2d = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |name3a = Back in the army |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |cooldown3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |effects3a = |name3b = Awesome Rockets |stamina3b = 29% |target3b = All Enemies |hits3b = 1 |hitcrit3b = 90% / 19% |cooldown3b = 1 Round |type3b = Ranged, Explosion |effects3b = |name3c = Snipe |stamina3c = 20% |target3c = One Enemy |hits3c = 2 |hitcrit3c = 100% / 26% |cooldown3c = n/a |type3c = Ranged, Gun |effects3c = |name3d = Ready to Serve |stamina3d = 25% |target3d = All Allies |hits3d = n/a |hitcrit3d = n/a |cooldown3d = 3 Rounds |type3d = Buff |effects3d = |name4 = Explode Them |stamina4 = 50% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% |cooldown4 = 3 rounds (started cooled down) |type4 = Ranged, Magic |effects4 = }} Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 None Character-Restricted Augmented ISO-8 None Team-Up Bonuses Simon Lethaby has the following Team-Up Bonuses: